Where Are You
by americanooo
Summary: NO SUMMARY - BANGHIM FANFIC - YAOI ROMANCE - BAPLOVESTORY - HAPPY READING GUYS


Tittle : Where are you?

Author : Magnaekkeoya

Main Cast : Bang Yongguk, Kim Himchan

Other Cast : Member Of B.A.P + Uri Manager Kang

Genre : Yaoi , romance

.

.

Aku kembali lagi dengan cepat(?) karena mood dan ide BangHim mengalir lancar ^^ perhatian, ini dibeberapa kalimat akan sering muncul kata kata kasar (mungkin), kalau ngga bisa terima sebaiknya tutup dan jangan pernah coba-coba buka ya readers^^ terima kasih untuk reviewnya di ff pertamaku. This is for you ^^ happy reading guys ..

.

.

**Kim Himchan All POV**

Aku menggeliat pelan, berusaha mengumpulkan seluruh nyawaku agar mencapai kesadaran yang sempurna. Sinar matahari pagi yang menulusup dari lubang-lubang jendela sukses membuat mataku perlahan terbuka.

" eungghhhh…" erangku.

Aku melirik tempat disampingku yang ditinggal- sang –tuannya- sejak seminggu yang lalu. Hasilnya tak jauh berbeda, hanya bisa menghembuskan nafas berat dan menelan kekecewakaan karena dia tak kunjung pulang. Bang Yongguk! Mati saja kau!

Jika boleh menginggat, seminggu yang lalu. Ketika aku dan dia sedang berbaring bersama dan dia bercerita tentang sesuatu yang dia anggap lucu tapi bagiku itu sangat –amat- tidak- lucu, ponselnya berbunyi dan sukses membuatnya menghentikan cerita konyolnya itu.

Setelah dia mengangkatnya dan berbincang sebentar, Yongguk mengambil jaket dan pamitan padaku untuk keluar karena harus menemui manager Kang. Sedangkan aku hanya bisa mengangguk dan tersenyum sebagai jawaban. Setelah itu, dia tak sekalipun menghubungiku.

Aku mencari ponsel yang seminggu ini tiba-tiba menjadi barang yang sangat berharga untukku, setelah mendapatkannya aku mulai mengetikkan beberapa kata-kata lalu aku tekan tombol _send_. Aku menyibakkan selimut yang menutupi tubuhku lalu beranjak menuju kamar mandi untuk sekedar membasuh muka.

Aku tahu, mungkin dia tak membalas pesanku kali ini, menginggat dia tak pernah sekalipun membalas pesan yang aku kirimkan untuknya sejak seminggu yang lalu karena ponselnya mati. Sudahlah, jika menginggat itu hanya akan membuatku ingin membunuhnya. Benarkah? Ya, Tentu saja aku bercanda.

" hyung, kau tidak sarapan?" tanya Yongjae ketika aku menyalakan televisi.

Sedangkan aku hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala sebagai jawaban untuk Yongjae.

" hyung, makanlah. Bagaimana kau bisa sehat jika kau makan tidak teratur. Makan hanya sekali dalam sehari, tentu saja semakin hari kau terlihat seperti tengkorak berjalan." Ucap Yongjae, dia baik sekali kan?

Aku hanya diam saja dan Yongjae sudah cukup tahu bahwa aku tak sedang ingin diganggu. Aku tidak tahu, beberapa hari terakhir nafsu makanku sedang tidak baik. rasanya malas sekali memasukkan makanan ke dalam perutku, lidahku juga terasa pahit. Benar, aku sakit. Sakit? Sakit rindu? Ah, kenapa menggelikan sekali?

" Ya! Kim Himchan!" teriak seseorang dan sukses membuatku tersadar dari lamunanku.

Aku menoleh ke belakang dan melihat manager Kang yang sedang berbicara dengan member lainnya.

" kapan kau datang huh?" tanyaku sedikit malas.

" apa kau sakit?" tanyanya sambil berjalan ke arahku.

Aku menepis tangannya ketika akan menyentuh keningku.

" tidak, aku baik-baik saja. Ada urusan apa? bukankan kita sedang tidak ada kegiatan apapun?" tanyaku mengalihkan perhatian.

" aku hanya akan mengambil sedikit barang Yongguk, karena kemungkinan untuk sementara dia tidak akan tinggal di dorm." Ucap manager Kang.

" wae?" tanyaku langsung.

" Yongguk sedang ada urusan dan maafkan aku, hanya sebatas ini yang aku tahu." Setelah mengatakan itu, manager Kang meninggalku dan menuju kamarku dan Yongguk. Berbagai pertanyaan muncul dibenakku, dan yeah… aku tidak tahu sebenarnya apa yang terjadi. Demi Tuhan, aku tak ingin memikirkannya tapi kenapa semuanya hanya membuatku kesal dan khawatir.

Dua minggu sudah, waktu terus berjalan seperti biasa, seperti tak terjadi apa-apa denganku. Yongguk? Sialan, jangan kau tanyakan. Dia benar-benar akan membuatku gila jika seperti ini. tak ada kabar, bahkan untuk mengirimiku sms saja tidak? Dia pikir itu akan sangat keren huh?

" hyung, kau sudah tak apa-apa? jangan terlalu kau pikirkan Yongguk hyung, mungkin dia sedang ada pekerjaan lain." Tiba-tiba Jongup sudah ada di dalam kamarku, memeriksa kompresan ada di keningku.

" berhenti berbicara omong kosong, kenapa aku memikirkan Yongguk." Kilahku.

" benarkah? Ya, terserah kau sajalah hyung." Ucap Jongup setelah itu dia keluar dari kamarku.

Setetes air mata sukses meluncur dari sudut mataku, brengsek. Kenapa aku sangat merindukan lelaki itu dan kenapa kepalaku sangat sakit. Terdengar menyedihkan? Ya, Aku tahu itu.

Jam masih menunjukkan pukul 7 malam, ketika dorm hanya aku yang menghuni. aku memutuskan untuk keluar dari dorm, tentunya dengan seizing manager Kang aku memutuskan untuk tinggal di rumah orang tuaku. Tidak, aku berbohong. Itu hanya alasan. Sebenarnya, aku hanya ingin bebas. Aku ingin melepaskan beban dan pikiranku, dan ntahlah kaki ini akan membawaku ke kamana.

Disinilah aku berada, di tepian sungai Han dengan ponsel yang aku genggam erat. Sial, ini dingin sekali ditambah aku hanya menggunakan jaket tipis. _Well_, aku tidak terlalu mempedulikannya, karena saat ini aku sedang mengguatkan hati, yeah… untuk menghubunginya. Mencari penjelasan dan mencari jawaban yang aku cari. Ku tekan beberapa tombol lalu … yeah, aku bersyukur nomornya sudah aktif.

Setelah menunggu beberapa lama hasilnya . . .

" yobosseo?" sapanya di seberang sana.

" bbang?" panggilku.

" mianhae." Satu kata itu yang aku dengar darinya, mianhae?

" . . ." aku tak menjawab.

" Kim Himchan, mianhae." Ucapnya lagi.

" untuk apa? dan kenapa kau tak pulang? kenapa kau sama sekali tak menghubungiku?" tanyaku beruntun.

" mianhae."

" kau terus mengatakan itu, apa salahmu? Apa? beri aku penjelasan, jangan seperti ini. jangan membuatku bingung dengan hubungan ini. sebenarnya kau anggap aku apa huh?" marahku tak tertahan.

" . . ." tak ada jawaban namun sambungan kami masih menyala.

" jangan hanya diam saja! Kau mau apa?" teriakku dibalik ponsel.

" . . ." cukup lama tak ada jawaban darinya, kami sama-sama terdiam.

" kenapa kau berbohong huh? Kau sekarang ada dimana? Jawab aku." tanyanya setelah kami terdiam cukup lama.

" apa maksudmu? kumohon, jangan bercanda denganku saat ini! dan kenapa? Apa sebuah keharusan untukku jawab pertanyaanmu? Brengsek, bahkan kau tak menghubungiku selama dua minggu terakhir? Kemana otakmu Bang Yongguk!?" aku mengatakannya dengan air mata yang tertahan, aku menangis, aku meluapkan sedikit kekesalanku untuknya.

" hanya jawab pertanyaanku? Apakah kau tidak bisa?" ucapnya tak mempedulikan kekesalanku tadi.

" terserah Bang Yongguk, terserah kau mengatakan apa. terserah kau akan membawa hubungan ini kemana, semuanya ada ditanganmu."

_Bippppppppp…._

Tanpa aba-aba, aku langsung mematikan saluran telepon kami. Demi Tuhan, aku sangat kesal saat ini.

_Drrrrtt…. Drrrttt…._

Aku membuka ponsel dan menemukan satu pesan masuk..

_Bbang_

_Kau ada dimana? Cepat kembali ke dorm, jangan membuatku khawatir. Kau sedang sakit kan? Jangan bertingkah seperti anak kecil, Kim Himchan._

Aku hanya tersenyum membaca pesannya, tersenyum miris tentunya dan disertai air mata yang terus mengalir dari kedua kelopak mataku. Sebenarnya apa yang lelaki itu pikirkan? Apakah dia sudah gila? Iya, kurasa dia lebih dari gila. Tapi aku rasa, aku lebih gila dari siapapun yang ada dunia ini. Benar, dengan gampangnya, hanya dengan sebuah pesan darinya yang menyuruhku untuk kembali ke dorm. Saat ini, kakiku sudah melangkah meninggalkan area sungai Han dan tentunya kembali ke dorm B.A.P.

_Kau menggampangkanku Bang Yongguk_

Perlahan ku buka mataku, terasa sangat berat akibat tangisanku semalam. Ku lirik lagi tempat disebelahku, tapi belum juga tak ku temukan sosoknya. Ya sudahlah, hari ini aku juga berencana untuk pergi ke rumah sakit. Tentu saja ini sebuah keterpaksaan, ulah dari Yongjae yang terus menerus memaksaku.

Aku beranjak menuju kamar mandi, tentu saja aku akan mandi. Merasakan hangatnya air yang mengalir ke seluruh tubuhku, ini sedikit menenangkan. Setelah beberapa menit aku menghabiskan waktuku di kamar mandi, aku keluar dan demi Tuhan apa yang aku lihat? Yeah, Bang Yongguk tengah duduk di kasur kami dengan tatapan yang tak bisa aku artikan.

Sedikit terpaku karena melihatnya yang sudah kembali, namun entah kenapa ketika melihatnya aku benar-benar kesal dan marah. Aku tak mempedulikannya, aku hanya melakukan apa yang seharusnya aku lakukan. Mengambil pakaian dan memakainya di kamar mandi, lalu membenahi letak rambutku.

Aku sama sekali tak menghiraukannya, dan dia? Seperti orang bodoh yang diam saja.

" Kim Himchan, apa kau tak merindukanku?" tanyanya sembari mendekat kearahku. Aku sama sekali tak menghiraukannya.

" channie, dengarkan aku." mohonnya dengan mencoba meraih tanganku, dan dengan cepat aku menepisnya keras.

" maafkan aku." sekali lagi, aku tak menghiraukannya.

" KIM HIMCHAN!" dia memanggilku keras dengan tatapan tajam. aku meliriknya sinis, yeah tentu saja.

" maafkan aku, apa itu begitu sulit untukmu? Bukankah kau mencintaiku?"

" apakah kau baru saja berteriak padaku? Huh, kau pikir apa hakmu berteriak padaku?" ucapku sedingin mungkin.

" Kim Himchan…"

" wae? Sekarang apa maumu huh? Sialan kau!" tanyaku menahan air mata yang sudah mengambang di pelupuk mataku.

" mianhae." Dia tiba-tiba memelukku erat, aku tak melawannya. Aku hanya bisa diam merasakan air mata yang perlahan mulai menetes.

" kau sialan! Kau brengsek! Aku membencimu! Kau tak menyakitikiku tapi aku merasa sakit yang luar biasa. Kau terus meminta maaf tapi bahkan aku tak tahu apa alasan kau meminta maaf padaku. Sialan! Sialan! Kau benar-benar sialan Bang Yongguk. Kenapa kau tak mati saja huh!" ucapku didalam pelukannya, tentu saja dengan air mata menyedihkan.

Dia tak berbicara sedikitpun, hanya tangannya yang terus mengusap punggungku. Biasanya aku akan tenang, tapi tangisanku semakin menjadi kali ini.

" kenapa kau diam huh? Kau bodoh juga menyebalkan. Apa aku mencintaimu? Tentu saja, untuk apa aku menerimamu jika aku tak mencintaimu. Tapi apa? kau menganggapku apa huh? Kau pergi diam-diam bahkan untuk mengirimiku sms saja tidak! Kekasih macam apa kau, kau tidak benar-benar mencintaiku Bbang."

" channie, aku memang salah. Tapi aku pergi untuk hubungan kita, aku mempertahankanmu. Kumohon kau mengerti. Maafkan aku." balasnya untukku. aku melepas pelukannya lalu menatapnya tajam.

" bagaimana aku bisa mengerti jika aku tak mengerti situasi yang kau hadapi? Bagaimana bisa aku tahu kau berjuang keras untuk mempertahankan hubungan kita jika kau sama sekali tak memberitahuku? Bodoh! Brengsek! Kau dimana huh? Setiap pagi aku selalu melihat tempat tidurmu yang kosong, aku merindukanmu tapi kau tak membalas pesanku, aku tak nafsu makan karena begitu khawatir padamu dan aku sakit sungguh karenamu yang tak menyakitiku Bbang. Eotokkhae? Bagaimana ini?" ucapku panjang lebar dan sekali lagi dengan air mata kesedihan dan kerinduan.

" mianhae." Dia menarikku dalam pelukan hangatnya lagi, sungguh aku sangat merindukan lelaki ini.

" aku muak, berhenti mengatakan itu pabo." Aku melingkarkan tanganku ke pinggangnya. Memeluknya seerat yang aku bisa. Kami sama-sama terdiam.

" kau kemana huh?" tanyaku setelah beberapa menit berlalu.

" kau tak perlu tahu, hanya yang perlu kau tahu adalah bahwa aku tak pernah sekalipun menduakanmu. Hanya aku yang telah kembali dan baik-baik saja lalu akan memelukmu setiap hari, hanya ada aku untukmu channie dan hanya aku yang akan terus memperjuangkanmu meskipun maut yang akan menjemputku."

Mendengarkan suaranya, menangkap setiap kalimat yang dia ucapkan dan menyimpannya dengan baik di memori otakku, itu seperti sebuah pedoman untukku agar selalu kuat dan percaya padanya, pada lelakiku, pada Bang Yongguk~Ku.

Dia kembali dan memelukku lagi adalah anugerah yang lebih dari cukup untukku yang telah diberikan Tuhan, aku tak lagi ingin bertanya 'kemanakah dia' meskipun sampai mati mungkin akan membuatku penasaran. Yang terpenting, dia telah kembali. Menepati setiap janji yang dia berikan untukku, sewaktu pertama kali dia menyatakan cinta padaku dimana hanya bulan dan bintang yang tahu.

END

Aku tau banyak cacatnya di ffku dan ffku sangat absurd. Jadi ditunggu komennya^^ #bowbarengBangHim


End file.
